Nathans Plan
by KBRC87
Summary: Nathan möchte, dass seine Eltern wieder zusammenkommen. - Eine in der Zukunft spielende Familiengeschichte, komplett AU (oder vielleicht auch nicht, man kann ja nie wissen, wie sich die Serie entwickelt...)
1. Prolog

**Nathans Plan**

**Kapitel 1 - Prolog**

Kate Beckett stand am Fenster und schaute auf die Straße. Sie hatte ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand und ließ ihren Tag Revue passieren. Ihr Team hatte einen Fall abgeschlossen und sie hatte allen, auch sich selber, den Rest des Tages freigegeben. So hatte sie ihren Sohn von der Schule abholen und den Rest des Nachmittags mit ihm verbringen können. Sie musste schmunzeln. Nathan war so aufgeregt gewesen und hatte die ganze Zeit von der Schule erzählt. Er ging seit Kurzem in die erste Klasse und seine Mitschüler hatten ihn zum Klassensprecher gewählt. Sie war so stolz auf ihn.

Als Kate und Nathan aus dem Park zurückgekommen waren, hatte Rick schon das Abendessen vorbereitet. Sie aßen zusammen und Nathan hatte die Möglichkeit die ganze Geschichte seiner Klassensprecherwahl noch einmal zu erzählen. Sein Vater hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Bald nach dem Essen machte sich Nathan bettfertig und Rick brachte ihn mit einer spontan erfundenen Piratengeschichte zum Einschlafen.

Jetzt konnten Rick und Kate es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machen und den Tag gemütlich ausklingen lassen.

Kate blickte zu Rick rüber, der in der Küche noch mit Abwaschen und Aufräumen beschäftigt war und schaute dann wieder aus dem Fenster. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich so viel ereignet, so viele Dinge waren passiert. Aber das Allerbeste dieser Dinge war Nathan.

Zwei Monate nachdem sie und Rick zusammengekommen waren, hatte Kate bemerkt, dass sie schwanger war. Rick hatte sich so gefreut und Kate, nach anfänglichen Bedenken, auch. Maddox war tot und sie hatte einen Deal mit Senator Bracken. Also sprach nichts dagegen, dass Rick und Kate heirateten und ein Kind bekamen. Das war jetzt sechs Jahre her.

* * *

Kates und Ricks Leben verlief glücklich. Nathan war ein so süßes und pflegeleichtes Kind, er machte ihnen nur Freude. Er sah aus wie sein Vater, nur die grün-braunen Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Seit es Nathan gab, trennten sich Ricks und Kates Wege auf beruflicher Ebene. Er blieb zu Hause und kümmerte sich um ihren Sohn und Kate klärte weiter Morde auf. Eine Zeitlang war sie ohne Partner unterwegs, doch irgendwann bestimmte Captain Gates sie müsste eine neue Begleitung haben. Und so kam Detective Ann Hastings in ihr Team. Hastings war clever und verstand sich hervorragend mit Kate, Ryan und Esposito. Auch ohne Rick hatten sie weiterhin die beste Aufklärungsrate in ganz New York und Kate wurde schnell zum Sergeant befördert.

Und ihr Leben wurde noch besser. Drei Jahre nachdem Maddox bei der Explosion ums Leben kam, starb auch Senator Bracken. Er wurde Opfer eines Raubüberfalles, oder so sah es zumindest aus. Der Fall konnte nie abschließend aufgeklärt werden. Aber bei der Durchsuchung seiner Wohnung und seines Büros fanden sich alle Beweise, die nötig waren um die Verbrechen, die Bracken über Jahrzehnte hinweg begangen hatte, lückenlos aufzuklären. Es rollten diverse Köpfe. Plötzlich gab es in New York viele freie Arbeitsplätze beim NYPD, im Stadtrat und in der Stadtverwaltung.

Endlich war Kate frei und konnte ihr Leben mit Rick und Nathan unbeschwert genießen.

* * *

Kate drehte sich erneut zu Rick. „Kann ich dir da irgendwas helfen?", fragte sie ihn, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten ihren Platz am Fenster zu verlassen.

„Nein, nein, ich schaff das schon." Rick schaute zu ihr auf und lächelte. „Ich bin sowieso gleich fertig."

Kate schaute sich im Loft um. Nach der Hochzeit mit Rick war sie natürlich hier eingezogen. Sie hatte einiges umdekoriert, aber nicht viel. Rick und Kate hatten, was das Thema Möbel anging, im Wesentlichen den gleichen Geschmack. Seit Martha vor über einem Jahr überraschend an einem Schlaganfall verstorben war, wohnten sie jetzt zu dritt im Loft. Alexis war Assistenzärztin im Seattle Grace und Jim Beckett hatte es als Rentner in wärmere Gefilde nach Florida verschlagen. Aber Opa Jim liebte sein Enkelkind und kam so oft wie möglich zu Besuch.

* * *

Rick hatte die Arbeiten in der Küche abgeschlossen und trat zu seiner Frau ans Fenster. Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf den Couchtisch und umarmte sie von hinten.

„An was denkst du?", fragte er, strich ihr Haar beiseite und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Ach, an nichts Besonderes." Kate legte ihre Hände auf seine, die er vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt hatte. „Nur an dich, an Nathan, an unser Leben."

„So, unser Leben ist also nichts besonderes", murmelte er gespielt empört und Kate konnte sein Schmunzeln gegen ihre Haut spüren.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihre Lippen trafen seine. Erst war es nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, doch dann öffneten sich ihre Münder und ihre Zungen trafen sich. Je leidenschaftlicher der Kuss wurde, umso mehr drängte sich Kate an ihren Mann. Auch nach fast sieben Jahren Ehe brauchte es nicht mehr als einen einfachen Kuss, um ihr Verlangen nach ihm zu entfachen.

Als das Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff übermächtig wurde, unterbrach Rick den Kuss. „Und gefällt dir unser Leben?", fragte er atemlos.

„Ja", antwortete Kate ohne Zögern.

„Mir auch." Rick hob seine Frau hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort liebten sie sich mit einer Leidenschaft, die schier unendlich schien.

Danach lag Kate in seinen Armen, fest an ihn gekuschelt. Kurz vorm Einschlafen fiel ihr ein, dass Rick noch nicht gepackt hatte.

„Wann geht dein Flug morgen?", fragte sie.

„Erst um eins", brummte er im Halbschlaf.

Wenn Kate zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst hätte, was am nächsten Tag passieren würde, sie wäre mit ihm geflogen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Zwei Jahre später_

Nathan lag in seinem Bett und versuchte zu lesen. Das Buch war gut, aber heute konnte er sich irgendwie nicht konzentrieren. Er steckte das Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und klappte das Buch zu. Mit einer Drehung zum Nachttisch, legte er es ab und schaute auf den Wecker. Es war kurz nach halb neun, genauer gesagt Schlafenszeit. Er machte das Licht aus und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Von der Straße waren die sehr gedämpften Laute der vorbeifahrenden Autos zu hören. Ansonsten war es still.

Er war alleine im Loft. Eduardo, der Nachtportier, hatte vor einer halben Stunde nach ihm gesehen. Nathan fand das in Ordnung, er war mit acht Jahren alt genug, um ein paar Stunden alleine zu bleiben. Sein Vater war ausgegangen, zu einem Date. Erfahrungsgemäß würde er zwischen halb zehn und zehn wieder nach Hause kommen. Manchmal brachte er die Frau mit, manchmal nicht.

Seufzend drehte sich Nathan auf die Seite. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er an seine Mutter dachte. Gestern hatten sie den Tag zusammen verbracht, wie jeden Sonntag. Sie waren im Zoo gewesen und sie hatte sich bemüht fröhlich zu wirken, aber wenn sie sich unbeobachtete fühlte, sah Nathan, wie traurig sie war. Und in der Nacht, als er noch mal zur Toilette musste, hatte er sie weinen gehört. Es brach ihm das Herz, seine Mutter so unglücklich zu sehen. Aber er wusste nicht, was er dagegen machen konnte.

Nathan versuchte immer artig und ein guter Schüler zu sein. Aber anscheinend reichte das nicht, um seine Mutter glücklich zu machen. Er wusste, dass die Scheidung nicht seine Schuld war. Keiner hatte Schuld, sagten ihm alle. Aber irgendwer musste doch Schuld haben und da Nathan sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass seine Mutter irgendwelche Fehler gemacht hatte, musste sein Vater der Schuldige sein. Er hasste seinen Vater nicht deswegen, aber so richtig liebhaben konnte er ihn im Moment auch nicht.

Plötzlich hörte Nathan die Wohnungstür. Entweder kam sein Vater heute früher zurück als sonst oder durch angestrengtes Grübeln verging die Zeit schneller. Nathan stieg aus dem Bett und schlich den Flur entlang bis zur Treppe. Hinter dem Mauervorsprung blieb er stehen und lauschte den Stimmen von unten. Er erkannte die Stimme seines Vater, aber die Stimme der Frau war ihm fremd. Also schon wieder eine Neue, dass war dann die vierte in zwei Wochen. Nathan wettete mit sich selber, dass die Frau blond war. Er lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und beobachtete die beiden Erwachsenen. Die Frau war tatsächlich blond und sie benahm sich komisch, genauso wie sein Vater.

Wenn Rick mit diesen Frauen zusammen war, benahm er sich irgendwie anders. Nathan hatte mit Brian, seinem besten Freund (seine Eltern waren schon länger geschieden), darüber gesprochen und der meinte, das wäre Flirten. Daraufhin hatte Nathan 'Flirt' gegoogelt, was ihn allerdings nicht wirklich weitergebracht hatte. Er fand das Kichern der Frauen, das aufgeblasene Getue seines Vaters und das Rumknutschen einfach nur albern und blöd.

* * *

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", hörte Nathan seinen Vater sagen und erkannte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass er auf dem Weg nach oben war. Nathan spurtete in sein Zimmer zurück und stellte sich schlafend. Er versuchte tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen, damit sein Vater nicht merkte, dass er noch wach war.

Rick schob sich leise durch die angelehnte Tür in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn schon wieder allein gelassen zu haben. Aber wie es aussah, ging es Nathan gut. Er strich seinem vermeintlich schlafenden Sohn übers Haar und lächelte liebevoll.

* * *

Nathan war vollkommen überrascht von der zärtlichen Geste, die sein Vater ihm zuteil werden ließ. Sonst war er immer in der Tür stehengeblieben und hatte nur nach ihm gesehen. Nathan wollte seinen Vater am liebsten umarmen und ihn bitten die Frau wegzuschicken, aber dann hätte er sich verraten. Noch bevor Nathan sich entscheiden konnte, ob er seine Tarnung aufgeben sollte oder nicht, war sein Vater schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Ein paar Minuten lag Nathan stocksteif in seinem Bett und überlegte. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde seine Eltern wieder zusammenbringen und er wusste auch schon wie. Aber dazu brauchte er Hilfe. Nathan stand auf und zog sich leise an. Er packte ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln in den Rucksack, nahm sein Handy (seine Mutter war nicht begeistert, dass er mit acht Jahren schon eines hatte) und holte 70 Dollar aus dem Geheimversteck. Er steckte die Scheine in seinen Geldbeutel und schlich sich wieder zur Treppe.

Sein Vater war so in das Gespräch mit der Blonden vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, wie Nathan die Treppe herunterging. Es half auch, dass die Stufen fast im Dunkeln lagen. Rick hatte alle Lichter bis auf eine Lampe im Wohnzimmer gelöscht. Nathan erreichte unbemerkt die Wohnungstür. Er schnappte sich seine Schuhe, die an der Garderobe standen und öffnete die Tür lautlos. Genauso leise konnte er die Tür auch wieder schließen. Das war einfach gewesen. An Eduardo vorbeizukommen, würde ebenfalls einfach sein, es erforderte nur Geduld.

Nathan benutzte das Treppenhaus, das war zwar wesentlich anstrengender, würde aber weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregen als der Aufzug. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen versteckte sich Nathan so, dass er sehen würde wenn Eduardo zur Pause ging. Nach 21 Uhr schloss der Nachtportier die Haustür immer ab. Die Wohnungseigentümer hatten natürlich Schlüssel. Nathan hatte auch einen, er steckte sicher verstaut in seiner Hosentasche.

Nach 20 Minuten Wartezeit war es soweit, Eduardo verließ seinen Posten. Nathan hätte den Moment beinahe verpasst. Fast wäre er im Stehen eingeschlafen. Jetzt war er wieder hellwach und rannte zur Haustür. Er zog an der Türklinke, aber die Tür war tatsächlich verschlossen. Mit zitternden Händen schloss er auf, schlüpfte nach draußen und schloss die Tür von außen wieder zu. Er rannte los in Richtung U-Bahn-Station.

Er erlaubte sich erst wieder durchzuatmen, als er in der Bahn saß. Er würde drei Stationen weit fahren, dann in eine andere Linie umsteigen und noch mal zwei Stationen fahren. Dann musste er noch drei Straßen weit laufen. Das Ganze würde ungefähr 30 Minuten dauern. Nathan kannte den Weg, er war ihn schon gefühlte 1000-mal gegangen.

Alles lief wie geschmiert und schließlich stand Nathan vor einem Wohnkomplex mit modernen Eigentumswohnungen. Er fand das Schild mit den Namen 'Parish/Roberts' und drückte auf den dazugehörigen Klingelknopf. Erst jetzt kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Lanie vielleicht gar nicht zu Hause war. Aber bevor sich die Panik in ihm breitmachen konnte, dröhnte eine männliche Stimme durch den Lautsprecher.

„Ja, wer ist da?"

„Hier ist Nathan. Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er schüchtern.

„Natürlich, Nathan, komm hoch", sagte Jeff und drückte den Türöffner.

Nathan lief die zwei Treppen nach oben bis in die Etage, in der Lanie mit ihrem Mann wohnte. Die beiden empfingen Nathan mit besorgten Mienen an der Wohnungstür.

„Was machst du hier, Nathan? Was ist passiert?" Lanie lief auf den Jungen zu, sobald sie ihn sah und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

Jetzt war es mit Nathans Beherrschung vorbei. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er konnte vor lauter Schluchzen nicht sprechen. Lanie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Sofa. Sie drückte Nathan fest an sich und ließ ihn weinen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Nathan sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sprechen konnte. Jeff hatte ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche geholt, das er jetzt vor dem Jungen abstellte. Nathan trank gierig.

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte Lanie ihre Frage.

„Dad hatte wieder ein Date", antwortete Nathan und trank den Rest des Wassers.

„Und?", fragte Jeff und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das macht er doch in letzter Zeit öfter." Lanie warf ihrem Mann einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja", erwiderte Nathan. „Aber ich will DAS nicht mehr. Ich will, dass meine Eltern wieder zusammenkommen." Er griente Lanie fröhlich an. „Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan, wie wir das hinbekommen."

Lanie sah ihren Patensohn skeptisch an. „So, so, wir? Dann erzähl mal, was du dir ausgedacht hast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Wenn ich weg wäre, würden Mom und Dad nach mir suchen, oder?", fragte Nathan vorsichtig. „Ich könnte mich hier bei euch verstecken und meine Eltern würden denken ich wäre entführt worden. Dann müssten sie endlich wieder miteinander reden und würden zusammen ermitteln, um mich wiederzubekommen." Zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung lehnte sich der Junge zurück und schaute Lanie und Jeff erwartungsvoll an.

Lanies Augen waren bei Nathans Ausführungen immer größer geworden. Ein paar Momente war sie sprachlos, dann sprang sie auf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall werden wir eine Entführung vortäuschen." Sie gestikulierte wild und schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „Deine Eltern würden umkommen vor Sorge. Willst du das etwa?"

Nathan traten wieder Tränen in die Augen und diesmal war es Jeff, der seiner Frau einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Er setzte sich neben den Jungen auf das Sofa und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Also, ich finde die Grundidee gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Jeff und Nathan sah ihn mit feuchten Augen interessiert an. „Wir müssen etwas finden, das deine Eltern gemeinsam auf den Plan bringt und sie miteinander reden lässt."

„Ja", stimmte Lanie nachdenklich zu. „Ich glaube seit dem Scheidungstermin haben sie nicht mehr von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander geredet."

„Genau", bestätigte Nathan. „Wenn sie zusammen telefonieren, reden sie nur das Nötigste. Und wenn Dad mich zu Mom bringt, setzt er mich immer nur ab und kommt nie mit rein zu ihr. Und Mom macht es genauso."

„Nathan, du bist ihnen das Wichtigste. Es müsste also etwas sein, was dich betrifft", überlegte Lanie.

„Was wäre, wenn du dir eine Verletzung zuziehst, zum Beispiel beim Fußball?" Jeff schaute fragend von Nathan zu Lanie. „Nichts Ernstes natürlich. Vielleicht ein Beinbruch oder so."

„Ich will mir aber nicht das Bein brechen, das tut weh." Nathan schaute hilfesuchend zu Lanie.

„Es wäre doch nur vorgetäuscht", beruhigte sie den Jungen. „Jeff, meinst du, das geht? Ist das nicht zu drastisch?" Skeptisch schaute Lanie zu ihrem Mann.

„Nein, nein. Das bekomme ich hin." Jeff überlegte kurz und unterbreitete dann Nathan und Lanie seinen Plan. Der Junge war komplett begeistert und stimmte eifrig zu. Lanie dagegen war noch nicht so ganz überzeugt von der Sache. Kate würde sie umbringen, wenn der Plan schiefging und wahrscheinlich auch, wenn er funktionierte.

„Nathan, bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte Lanie ernst.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", meinte Nathan altklug und grinste breit.

„Nathan Christopher Castle, du bist wirklich der Sohn deiner Eltern", bemerkte Lanie und verdrehte die Augen. „Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause."

* * *

Nathan gelangte auf dem gleichen Weg unbemerkt wieder ins Loft, wie er herausgekommen war. Sein Vater war mittlerweile aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden, aber Nathan sah, dass noch Licht im Arbeitszimmer brannte. Ob die Frau noch da war oder nicht, konnte er nicht erkennen. Es war ihm auch egal. Er hatte einen Plan und alles würde gut werden. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn zufrieden einschlafen.

* * *

Die Tage zogen sich wie Kaugummi. Nathan war so aufgeregt. Er war unkonzentriert, nervös und konnte nur an seinen Plan denken. Als seine Mutter ihn am Mittwochabend ins Bett brachte, hielt sie ihm die Hand an die Stirn, um seine Temperatur zu fühlen.

„Geht es dir gut, Nate?", fragte sie ihn besorgt. „Du benimmst dich so merkwürdig."

„Mir geht es super", antwortete Nathan schnell und bemühte sich, seine Stimme lässig klingen zu lassen. „Alles im grünen Bereich."

Und dann war endlich Freitag, der große Tag. In der zweiten Stunde schrieben sie einen Mathematiktest, den Nathan vermutlich total vergeigt hatte, weil er nur an das Fußballtraining am Nachmittag denken konnte.

Am Morgen war Nathan mit dem Bus zur Schule gefahren, nicht wie sonst mit dem Fahrrad. Er wollte nicht, dass sein teures Mountainbike allein auf dem Sportplatz zurückblieb, wenn er im Krankenwagen abtransportiert wurde.

Brian und er aßen in der Schule zu Mittag und gingen dann zum nahegelegenen Sportplatz, wo das Fußballtraining stattfand. Nathan hatte seinen Freund genauestens instruiert. Brian sollte, wenn er beim '4 gegen 1' in der Mitte stand, Nathan kräftig gegen das Schienenbein treten. Nathan würde behaupten er könne nicht auftreten und der Trainer würde den Notarzt rufen. Dr. Jeff Roberts war Unfallchirurg an einer Klinik, in deren Einzugsgebiet der Sportplatz lag. Er hatte sich in die Nachmittagsschicht einteilen lassen, sodass er heute der Notarzt sein würde, der bei einem Notfall mit dem Rettungswagen losfuhr.

Endlich rief der Trainer zum '4 gegen 1' auf und Nathan und Brian nickten sich wissend zu. Jeweils fünf Jungen fanden sich zusammen und Nathan sah zu, dass er und Brian in einer Gruppe waren. Das Spielfeld jeder Gruppe musste mit Kegel-Hütchen markiert werden und die hatte der Trainer noch im Auto. Der Coach wählte Nathan und Tom aus, mit ihm die Hütchen zu holen.

Tom war großgewachsen und überwand die Absperrung zum Parkplatz ohne Mühe mit einem gekonnten Sprung. Nathan wollte es ihm gleichtun und nahm Anlauf. Mit ordentlich Geschwindigkeit kam er zur Absperrung, stützte sich mit seiner rechten Hand auf das Metallrohr und wollte seine Beine seitlich darüber schwingen. Doch der Schwung reichte nicht, vielleicht war er auch nicht kräftig genug abgesprungen. Jedenfalls blieb sein Fuß an dem Metallrohr hängen und Nathan knallte wie ein nasser Sandsack auf den harten Boden.

Vor Schmerzen schrie er auf und der Trainer drehte sich zu ihm um. Er ging langsam auf Nathan zu und sah ihn verdutzt an. Erst als er sah, dass der Junge kreidebleich war und ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen, kniete er sich neben Nathan.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte der Trainer. Nathans schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht beantwortete die Frage.

„Ich... Mein Arm", wimmerte Nathan.

„Bleib liegen", befahl der Trainer. „Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen."

Inzwischen hatten sich auch die anderen Teammitglieder um Nathan versammelt. Alle sahen besorgt aus, außer Brian, der grinste breit. Es dauerte ein paar Momente bis Brian merkte, dass Nathan nicht schauspielerte. Als er realisierte, dass sich sein Freund tatsächlich verletzt hatte, wurde er genauso blass wie dieser.

Nach ein paar Minuten traf der Krankenwagen ein. Jeff sprang aus dem Wagen und sammelte routiniert seine benötigten Utensilien zusammen. Mit einem Lächeln ging er auf die Gruppe zu, doch je näher er kam, umso mehr verschwand sein Lächeln. Es verschwand ganz, als ihm Nathans Freund kopfschüttelnd entgegenblickte und Jeff bemerkte, dass sich Nathan nicht das Bein, sondern den Arm hielt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Jeff den Trainer.

„Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber Nathan wollte wohl über die Absperrung springen und ist hängengeblieben."

Der Arzt nickte und tastete Nathans Arm und Schulter ab. Der Junge stöhnte vor Schmerzen laut auf.

„Der Arm ist definitiv gebrochen." Jeff winkte den beiden Rettungssanitätern, die mit der Träge angelaufen kamen. „Wir nehmen dich mit."

* * *

Lieutenant Kate Beckett stand mit gerunzelter Stirn am fast noch weißen Mordfallbrett. Dieser Fall war komplizierter als es zunächst ausgesehen hatte. Die Information zum Opfer und zum Tathergang gingen nur schleppend ein. Umso hoffnungsvoller war Kate, als ihr Mobiltelefon klingelte und sie die Anrufer-ID von Lanie erkannte.

„Was hast du für mich? Ich brauche dringend weitere Informationen zur Todesursache."

„Äh, zur Todesursache kann ich dir noch nichts sagen."

„Warum rufst du mich dann an?", wollte Kate etwas ungehalten wissen.

„Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von Jeff aus dem Krankenhaus erhalten", sagte Lanie vorsichtig.

„Und?", fragte Kate skeptisch.

„Es geht um Nathan. Er hat sich beim Fußballspielen den Arm gebrochen."

„Ich bin in zehn Minuten da." Kate beendete das Gespräche ohne auf eine Erwiderung von Lanie zu warten. Hastings und Esposito schauten ihr verwirrt hinterher, als sie fluchtartig das Revier verließ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Zwanzig Minuten später parkte Kate ihren Wagen direkt vor der Notaufnahme. Lanie hatte sich so etwas gedacht und erwartete sie dort.

„Wo ist er?", rief Kate verzweifelt und lief dabei auf ihre Freundin zu. „Wie geht es ihm? Ich will ihn sehen."

Lanie fasste Kate an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie leicht. „Du musst dich beruhigen. Nathan geht es gut", erklärte Lanie. „Er ist beim Röntgen. Jeff ist bei ihm." Sie lächelte der besorgten Mutter aufmunternd zu. „Alles wird gut." Jetzt griente Lanie und zeigte auf Kates Wagen. „Aber nur, wenn du das Auto da wegfährst."

Nachdem Kate ihren Wagen auf dem Besucherparkplatz abgestellt hatte, führte Lanie sie auf die Kinderstation. Nathan war ein Zweibettzimmer zugewiesen worden, in dem die beiden Frauen warteten, bis die Röntgenuntersuchung abgeschlossen war. Sie waren alleine, das zweite Bett war nicht belegt.

Lanie wollte ihrer beunruhigten Freundin gerade gut zureden, als die Tür aufging und Nathan in einem Bett liegend hereingefahren wurde. Kate sprang auf und rannte zu ihrem Sohn.

Als Nathan seine Mutter sah, fing er wieder an zu weinen. „Mommy, das tut so weh", schluchzte er.

Kate legte tröstend ihre Hand an seine Wange und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Ich weiß, Nate, aber alles wird wieder gut." Kate drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und hatte selber Mühe ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ihr Kind war verletzt und sie konnte im Moment nichts machen, damit es ihm besser ging.

„Kate, das ist Dr. Karev, er ist Kinderchirurg und wird Nathan weiter behandeln."

Etwas verwirrt richtete sich Kate auf und schaute zwischen Jeff und dem Mann, der mit ins Zimmer gekommen war, hin und her. „Ich dachte..."

„Ms. Beckett", fiel Dr. Karev Kate ins Wort. „Ihr Sohn hat einen Oberarmbruch. Das Röntgenbild zeigt, dass die Bruchenden gegeneinander verschoben sind. Das heißt wir müssen operieren und dabei die Knochen ausrichten und fixieren."

Geschockt schlug Kate eine Hand vor ihren Mund, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Das hört sich schlimmer an als es ist", beruhigte Jeff sie. „Dr. Karev macht solche Eingriffe fast täglich."

Kate konnte nur nicken, was sollte sie auch sagen. Was nötig war, musste gemacht werden.

„Ich habe die Operation gleich für morgen früh angesetzt." Dr. Karev war näher ans Bett herangetreten und tätschelte beruhigend Nathans Bein. „Für heute Nacht bekommst du einen Gilchrist-Verband, der stützt deinen Arm und deine Schulter." Er lächelte dem Jungen freundlich zu und Nathan versuchte zurück zu lächeln. „Außerdem bekommst du ein paar Pillen gegen die Schmerzen." Der Arzt nickte Kate noch einmal zu und bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, war er verschwunden.

* * *

Nachdem Nathan bandagiert und mit Medikamenten versorgt worden war, ließ Kate sich von Jeff noch einmal alles in Ruhe erklären, wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen war, die Schwere der Verletzung ihres Sohnes und die Vorgehensweise bei der Operation.

Lanie klärte derweil mit der Stationsschwester ab, dass Kate bei ihrem Sohn im Zimmer übernachten durfte. Das war zwar eigentlich nicht üblich bei einem achtjährigen Patienten mit einer solchen Verletzung, aber Lanie ließ nicht locker und die Stationsschwester stimmte schließlich zu.

Auf dem Weg zurück in Nathans Krankenzimmer traf Lanie im Flur auf ihren Mann. „Na, alles geklärt mit der Schwester?", fragte Jeff grinsend.

„Ja", antwortete Lanie. „Konntest du Kates Fragen alle beantworten?"

Jeff nickte und das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. „Sie macht sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn."

Unvermittelt hob Lanie eine Faust und boxte ihrem Mann mit voller Wucht gegen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. „Das hat ja super geklappt mit deinem tollen Plan", schnaufte sie wütend.

Jeff sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und rieb sich die Stelle, wo Lanie ihn getroffen hatte. „Wieso mein Plan? Du warst genauso einverstanden." Er sah seine Frau herausfordernd an. „Nathan wird wieder ganz gesund, das ist die Hauptsache." Das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Und im Endeffekt ist das Ergebnis das gleiche, oder?"

Lanie lächelte gequält und nickte leicht. Sie hoffte inständig, dass der ursprüngliche Plan, Rick und Kate wieder zusammenzubringen, nicht durch den Unfall zunichte gemacht worden war.

* * *

Kate wurde durch das Brummen ihres Handys aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt. Sie schaute auf das Display und erkannte Ryans Anrufer-ID. Sie nahm das Gespräch seufzend entgegen und erklärte ihrem Kollegen was passiert war und warum sie nicht ins Revier zurückgekommen war. Ryan versprach, sich um ihren Urlaubsantrag zu kümmern und Captain Gates über Kates Situation zu unterrichten.

Als Kate das Gespräch beendete, fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr und sie realisierte, dass sie schon vor über zwei Stunden Rick auf dessen Mailbox gesprochen hatte, er möge sich doch mal dringend bei ihr melden.

„Dein Vater hat wohl wieder Wichtigeres zu tun", murmelte sie und strich ihrem schlafenden Sohn eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Nathan schlief tief und fest, die Schmerzmittel schienen zu wirken.

Kate nutzte den friedlichen Schlaf ihres Sohnes und machte sich auf den Weg in die Krankenhaus-Cafeteria, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

Sie hatte sich gerade den letzten Bissen ihres Sandwichs in den Mund geschoben, als sich ihr Telefon wieder bemerkbar machte. Sie hoffte, dass das Rick war, der sie nun endlich zurückrief, doch die Nummer, die angezeigt wurde, war ihr unbekannt. Kate überlegte kurz, ob sie überhaupt rangehen sollte, aber dann siegte doch die Sorge, dass es etwas Wichtiges sein könnte.

„Ms. Beckett?", fragte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Kennen Sie Richard Castle?"

„Ja, das ist mein Ex-Mann", antwortete Kate abwartend.

„In seiner Brieftasche war ein Zettel mit Ihrer Telefonnummer als sein Notfallkontakt."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Kate leise.

„Mr. Castle wurde in die Notaufnahme des Bellmore Krankenhauses eingeliefert", erwiderte der Mann nüchtern. „Können Sie herkommen? Wir brauchen ein paar Angaben zu seiner medizinischen Vorgeschichte."

Kate rieb sich mit der freien Hand über Stirn. Deshalb hatte Rick nicht angerufen. Ihm war etwas zugestoßen.

Als Kate nicht antwortete, fragte der Mann noch mal nach.

„Ja, ich bin sowieso schon im Bellmore. Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen." Kate wollte schon auflegen, doch sie musste sofort wissen was passiert war. „Hatte mein Mann einen Autounfall?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Nein, er wurde angeschossen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Als Nathan aufwachte, wusste er genau wo er war und was ihm passiert war. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Der ursprüngliche Plan war zwar gescheitert, aber das Ziel war erreicht. Er lag verletzt im Krankenhaus und seine Eltern saßen an seinem Bett, kümmerten sich um ihn, redeten miteinander und kamen so wieder zusammen.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, lauschte Nathan den Geräuschen um ihn herum. Er versuchte die Stimmen seiner Eltern auszumachen, er wollte hören, was sie über ihn sagten. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nur die üblichen Geräusche eines Krankenhauses ausmachen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte, bis sich seine Pupillen an das Licht im Raum angepasst hatten. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ein stechender Schmerz hinderte ihn daran. Stimmt, er hatte sich ja den Arm gebrochen. Stöhnend drehte sich Nathan auf die Seite und sah seine Mutter schlafend auf dem Bett neben seinem liegend. Er drehte sich noch weiter und schaute weiter durch das Zimmer, aber seinen Vater konnte er nirgends entdecken. Wahrscheinlich war sein Dad zum Frühstücken gegangen. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Nathan hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte.

Laut stöhnend vor Enttäuschung über die Abwesenheit seines Vaters, aber auch vor Schmerzen, rollte sich Nathan wieder auf den Rücken.

* * *

Alarmiert vom schmerzvollen Jammern ihres Sohnes, schreckte Kate aus ihrem leichten Schlaf hoch und eilte zu Nathan.

„Hey, Nate, hast du große Schmerzen?" Sie legte ihm instinktiv die Hand an die Stirn, um unbewusst seine Temperatur zu prüfen. „Ich rufe die Schwester, damit sie dir noch mal ein Schmerzmittel gibt." Kate griff nach der Klingel, die am Bettgestell hing und drückte den Knopf.

„Mommy, wo ist Dad?", fragte Nathan, ohne auf die Frage seiner Mutter einzugehen.

Kates erster Gedanke war, Nathan anzulügen. Ihm eine erfundene Geschichte zu erzählen, warum sein Vater nicht hier war, sondern vielleicht in einem Meeting oder einer Signierstunde. Aber ihr Sohn war clever, er würde sowieso bald den wahren Grund herausfinden, deshalb machte es keinen Sinn, ihm die Wahrheit zu verschweigen.

Bevor Kate ihrem Sohn antworten konnte, kam die Schwester und fragte nach dem Grund ihres Klingelns. Da Nathans Operation in einer Stunde anfangen sollte, bekam er nur eine kleine Dosis eines leichten Schmerzmittels. Die Schwester überprüfte noch seine Vitalwerte und wollte in einer halben Stunde wiederkommen, um Nathan für die Operation vorzubereiten.

„Wo ist Dad?", fragte Nathan erneut, kaum das sich die Tür hinter der Schwester geschlossen hatte.

* * *

Nathan war geschockt und stolz zugleich. Sein Vater war angeschossen worden und hatte damit einem Mädchen das Leben gerettet.

Sein Vater war zum Einkaufen in den Supermarkt gegangen, der nur eine Straße vom Loft entfernt lag. Dort kauften sie fast immer alles ein und Nathan war auch schon oft allein dort gewesen, um sich ein Eis oder was anderes Süßes zu kaufen.

Niemals zuvor war der Laden überfallen worden, aber einmal ist wahrscheinlich immer das erste Mal. Blöd nur, dass genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt Rick auch in dem Geschäft war. Er stand gerade an der Kasse, vor ihm ein Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter, als ein bewaffneter Mann in den Laden stürmte, direkt zur Kasse lief und den Kassierer brüllend aufforderte, das Geld herauszurücken. Die Kunden und Angestellten des Ladens waren so erstaunt über den Angriff, dass sie überhaupt nicht reagierten und den Verbrecher nur verblüfft anstarrten, als ob das Ganze nur ein Traum wäre.

Das verunsicherte den Schurken und versetzte ihn in Panik. Er wollte sich das Mädchen als Geisel schnappen. Doch Rick erkannte seinen Plan und entriss dem Mann das Kind, bevor er es richtig packen konnte und schubste es in Sicherheit hinter ein Regal.

Endlich wachten auch die umstehenden Leute aus ihrer Trance auf und zwei Männer, ein Kunde und ein Angestellter, stürzten sich auf den Angreifer. Sie versuchten ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen, was auch gelang, doch dabei löste sich ein Schuss, der Rick an der rechten Schulter traf.

Und so kam es das Vater und Sohn nun verletzt im selben Krankenhaus lagen. Das war Nathans letzter Gedanke, bevor ihn die Narkose einschlafen ließ.

* * *

Kate stand unschlüssig auf dem Krankenhausflur herum. Nathans Operation sollte gut eine Stunde dauern. Was sollte sie so lange machen. Sie könnte nach ihrem Mann... äh, Ex-Mann sehen. Schließlich war er Nathans Vater und er wusste noch nicht, was mit seinem Sohn passiert war.

Die Tür von Ricks Krankenzimmer war nur angelehnt und Kate drückte sie geräuschlos weiter auf. Rick lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett und schien zu schlafen. Er sah so blass und schmal aus in dem weißen Krankenhaushemd. Kate trat näher. Waren das graue Haare an seinen Schläfen? Seit wann hatte er die denn? Kate überlegte und kam erschrocken zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie Rick seit dem Scheidungstermin vor über einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Rick musste gespürt haben, dass Kate ihn anstarrte, denn er öffnete die Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit senkte Kate verlegen den Blick. Sie wollte nicht, dass Rick ihre Gefühle von ihren Augen ablas.

„Schön, dass du mich besuchst", sagte Rick. „Und danke, dass du gestern den Papierkram ausgefüllt hast."

„Nicht der Rede wert", antwortete Kate. „Aber ich bin nicht wirklich wegen dir hier."

„Weswegen dann?", fragte Rick etwas grimmig. Er hatte sich kurz eingebildet, dass seine Frau... äh Ex-Frau sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Wegen Nathan. Er hat sich beim Fußballtraining den rechten Oberarm gebrochen und wird gerade operiert."

Rick wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Halb so schlimm, sagt der Arzt", erklärte Kate beruhigend.

Nach ein paar Minuten mit betretenem Schweigen, drehte sich Kate um und ging zur Tür. „Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn Nathan aus der Narkose wieder aufgewacht ist", sagte sie ohne ihn anzublicken und verließ das Zimmer.

„Danke", murmelte Rick so leise, dass sie es nicht mehr hören konnte.

* * *

Rick hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt. Die Kugel hatte seine Schulter durchschlagen und dabei sein Schlüsselbein getroffen. Aber der Knochen war nur angebrochen, sodass er um eine Operation herumgekommen war.

Trotz der höllischen Schmerzen quälte Rick sich aus dem Bett, als Kate ihm durch eine Krankenschwester mitteilen ließ, dass Nathans Operation beendet wäre. Er wollte seinen Sohn sehen.

Die Krankenschwester wollte ihm in seine Hose helfen, aber die war blutverschmiert und Rick wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn das sah. Also zog die Schwester ihm nur seine Socken und Schuhe an. Ansonsten war er lediglich mit seinen Boxershorts und dem Krankenhaushemd bekleidet. Die Schwester wollte ihn im Rollstuhl zu Nathans Zimmer fahren, aber das lehnte Rick entschlossen ab, schließlich waren seine Beine ja nicht verletzt. Sie nickte, ohne mit ihm zu streiten, und holte ihm noch eine Schmerztablette.

Rick hatte gedacht, die Bewegung würde ihm gut tun, aber als er vor Nathans Zimmer stand, war er so fertig, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Er klopfte kurz, öffnete die Tür und schlurfte ins Zimmer. Stöhnend ließ er sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl fallen.

Kate war aufgestanden, als Rick ins Zimmer kam. Er sah noch schlechter aus als vorhin. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie überflüssigerweise, denn sie konnte ja sehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

„Kann ich ein Wasser haben?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. „Die Schmerztablette sollte gleich wirken."

Kate goss Mineralwasser in einen Plastikbecher und hielt ihn Rick hin. Als er ihr den Becher abgenommen hatte, strich sie ihm mit der freigewordenen Hand instinktiv eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Rick schaute überrascht zu ihr hoch. Schnell zog Kate ihre Hand zurück und ging wieder zum Bett ihres Sohnes.

„Wie geht es Nathan?", fragte Rick, nachdem er das Wasser in einem Zug geleert hatte.

„Gut", antwortete Kate mit Blick auf Nathan. „Er war schon einmal kurz wach, ist aber wieder eingeschlafen. Es dauert noch, bis die Wirkung der Narkose ganz nachlässt."

Rick nickte, stand mühsam auf und trat ebenfalls ans Bett seines Sohnes. Nathan sah so klein und verloren aus in dem großen Krankenhausbett. Und plötzlich wurde Rick klar, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er kümmerte sich zu wenig um Nathan und hatte ihm die Chance auf eine glückliche Kindheit verbaut, indem er Kate, die Mutter seines Kindes, die Frau, die er über alles liebte, aus seinem und auch halb aus Nathans Leben verbannt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Rick leise an seinen schlafenden Sohn gewandt und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Haare.

„Mir auch", murmelte Kate, als ob Ricks Ansprache ihr gegolten hätte, was ja vielleicht tatsächlich so war.

Nathan Eltern schauten sich kurz an und setzten sich dann wieder wortlos auf ihre Stühle. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und versuchten zu ergründen, wie sie an diesen Punkt ihres Lebens gelangt waren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

_Zwei Jahre zuvor_

Sie waren wie immer an einem Wochentag zur gleichen Zeit aufgestanden und hatten zusammen gefrühstückt. Kate hatte sich von ihren Männern verabschiedet und war ins Revier gefahren. Rick hatte Nathan zur Schule gebracht. Dann hatte er gepackt und sich von einem Taxi zum Flughafen bringen lassen.

Morgen hatte Alexis Geburtstag und Rick wollte mit ihr feiern. Eigentlich waren Kate und Nathan auch eingeladen. Aber Kate hatte entschieden, dass Nathan nicht schon am Anfang seiner Schullaufbahn durch Fehlstunden auffallen sollte. Also flog Rick alleine nach Seattle.

* * *

Es war ein ruhiger Tag im Revier, keine neuen Mordfälle, alle alten Fälle waren gelöst und der Papierkram war abgearbeitet. Kate schaute unentwegt auf die Uhr, wann es soweit war, dass sie endlich Feierabend machen und Nathan abholen konnte.

Sie hatte gerade beschlossen eine halbe Stunde eher zu gehen, als das „Ding" des ankommenden Aufzugs sie aufschauen ließ. Eine Frau Mitte Fünfzig, unscheinbar angezogen, trat in den Flur und schaute sich suchend um. Kate ging auf sie zu.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Kate freundlich.

„Ich suche meinen Mann", antwortete die Frau fahrig und blickte sich hektisch um. „Er wurde zu unrecht verhaftet."

„Wie heißt denn ihr Mann?", wollte Kate wissen, denn sie hatten ja im Moment keinen aktuellen Fall und die Frau kam ihr absolut unbekannt vor.

„James Brunner." Die Frau wollte weiter ins Revier vordringen, doch Kate hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Ihr Mann ist nicht hier." Kate stellte sich vor die Frau, sodass diese sie ansehen musste. „Was wird ihm denn vorgeworfen?"

„Er muss aber hier sein und ich will ihn zurück. Sofort." Die Frau wurde immer lauter und bevor Kate etwas erwidern konnte, zog die wütende Ehefrau einen Revolver aus ihrer Handtasche. Kate trat reflexartig einen Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Moment mal. Wir können doch über alles reden", versuchte sie es beschwichtigend.

„Ich will aber nicht reden, sondern zu meinem Mann", fauchte Ms. Brunner und fuchtelte wild mit der Waffe vor Kates Gesicht herum. Sie war genauso überrascht wie Kate und die anderen Polizisten des Reviers, die langsam näherkamen, als sich plötzlich ein Schuss löste und Kate in die rechte Schulter traf.

* * *

Rick verließ das Flughafengebäude in Seattle an diesem Tage nicht. Esposito erreichte ihn, sobald er sein Handy nach der Landung wieder eingeschaltete hatte und informierte Rick, dass seine Frau angeschossen im Krankenhaus lag. Rick nahm den erstbesten Flug zurück nach New York.

* * *

Kate war schwer verletzt. Da die Kugel aus nächster Nähe abgefeuert worden war, hatte sie ganze Arbeit geleistet und Kates Schulterblatt zertrümmert und eine Vene zerfetzt. Aber wie durch ein Wunder erholte sie sich schnell und vollständig. Vier Monate nach dem Schuss war Kate wieder voll diensttauglich und alles schien wie vorher.

Wenn Rick nicht gewesen wäre.

Er konnte sich mit dem Unfall, denn das war es, nicht abfinden. Ms. Brunner wollte nicht auf Kate schießen. Alles entpuppte sich als ein Missverständnis. James Brunner war vom 19. Revier, nicht vom 12., in dem Kate arbeitete, wegen Mordes festgenommen worden. Doch er war tatsächlich unschuldig. Seine Frau war einfach nur verwirrt und verängstigt gewesen und wollte ihrem Mann lediglich helfen. Die Anklage gegen Ms. Brunner wegen versuchten Totschlags wurde fallengelassen und Kate stellte keinen weiteren Ansprüche an die Brunners.

Rick hatte sich, nachdem Kate angeschossen worden war, verändert. Er war wütend und unzufrieden. Keiner konnte ihm irgendetwas Recht machen, insbesondere Kate und Nathan nicht. Das ganze Leben schien für ihn auf einmal keinen Sinn mehr zu ergeben.

Die Hauptschuld an seiner Situation gab Rick Kates Job. Zu gefährlich, zu schlecht bezahlt, unzureichende Sozialleistungen, blöde Arbeitszeiten usw. Mit allem, was Rick über Kates Job beim NYPD sagte, hatte er recht. Aber das Merkwürdige war, dass ihn das die ganzen fast zwölf Jahre, die er und Kate sich jetzt kannten, nicht interessiert hatte und jetzt auf einmal konnte oder wollte er nicht mehr damit leben.

Rick bat und flehte, kommandierte und befahl. Kate sollte ihren Job aufgeben und sich etwas anderes suchen, oder am besten zu Hause bleiben. Er hatte schließlich genug Geld, seine Frau brauchte nicht zu arbeiten.

Doch für Kate war Polizist zu sein, mehr als ein Beruf, es war ihre Berufung. Deshalb lehnte sie es kategorisch ab, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, irgendetwas anderes zu machen oder sich vielleicht versetzen zu lassen.

* * *

Ein gutes halbes Jahr nach Kates Schussverletzung waren die Fronten zwischen den Ehepartnern so verhärtet, dass Kate erst ins Gästezimmer und später ganz aus dem Loft auszog. Gemeinsam reichten sie die Scheidung ein.

Der Scheidungstermin vor Gericht ein Jahr später dauerte ganze 10 Minuten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

_Gegenwart_

Nathan wachte mit dröhnendem Kopf auf. Mit verschwommenem Blick schaute er sich um. Sein Mund war trocken und er musste ein paar Mal schlucken, bevor er sprechen konnte.

„Mommy?", krächzte er.

„Ich bin hier, Nate." Kate beugte sich über ihren Sohn und strich ihm übers Haar. „Und Daddy ist auch hier."

„Hey, Buddy, wie geht es dir?" Rick beugte sich ebenfalls über das Bett, sodass sein Sohn ihn sehen konnte.

Trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen musste Nathan lächeln, sein Plan hatte funktioniert. Seine Eltern waren bei ihm, zusammen in einem Zimmer.

* * *

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, saßen seine Eltern immer noch an seinem Bett. Sie waren so damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Nathan sie beobachtete. Und was er sah machte ihm Angst.

Was nützte es, wenn seine Eltern zwar gemeinsam in einem Zimmer waren, aber nicht miteinander sprachen. So würden sie nie wieder zusammenkommen.

Nathan war verzweifelt und kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Lanie im Zimmer erschien. Die bedrückte Stimmung schlug augenblicklich um.

„Hey, wie geht es meinem Großen?" Lanie stürmte fröhlich auf Nathan zu und wuschelte ihm lächelnd durch die Haare. „Und du siehst auch schon etwas besser aus", wandte sie sich an Rick, der etwas gequält zurücklächelte.

Lanie wandte sich wieder zu Nathan und wusste sofort, was ihren Patensohn bedrückte, schließlich war sie vorhin schon einmal hier gewesen, um nach Nathan zu sehen. Dabei hatte sie auch das Dilemma erkannt. Rick und Kate in einem Zimmer mit ihrem verletzten, narkotisierten Sohn zusammenzubringen, schien nicht auszureichen, um sie zum Reden zu bewegen.

Lanie beugte sich zu Nathan herunter, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und flüsterte: „Alles wird wieder gut, ganz bestimmt." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und ließ sich auf dem Fußende seines Bettes nieder, ihre Beine in der Luft baumelnd.

„Ach, übrigens", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten zu Kate. „Ich habe deinen Vater erreicht. Er ist sehr besorgt und wollte sofort in einen Flieger steigen, aber ich habe ihm versichert, dass es sowohl seinem Enkel als auch seinem Schwiegersohn gut geht und sie wieder ganz gesund werden." Lanie sah von einem zum anderen, während sie sprach. „Es war nicht allzu schwer, Jim zu überzeugen, seinen Segeltörn nicht zu unterbrechen."

„Danke, Lanie." Kate nickte ihrer Freundin dankbar zu. Sie hatte Lanie gebeten, ihren Vater zu verständigen und ihn davon abzubringen, sofort hierher zu kommen. Kate musste sich jetzt um ihren Sohn kümmern und nicht auch noch gleichzeitig um den besorgten Großvater.

„Hast du Alexis auch erreicht?", fragte Lanie Rick.

„Ja. Sie lässt dich grüßen, Nathan, und wünscht dir gute Besserung." Rick lächelte seinem Sohn zu. „Aber sie kann nicht kommen, weil sie sich auf eine schwierige Operation vorbereiten muss, bei der sie assistieren darf. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich das verstehe. Ich hoffe, dass war in eurem Sinne?" Rick sah fragend in die Runde.

„Sicher", antwortete Kate und auch die anderen nickten.

„Lanie, kannst du mir ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen aus dem Loft holen?", fragte Rick nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. „ Ich werde nachher schon entlassen und habe nichts Sauberes hier."

„Ich kann dir Sachen mitbringen", sagte Kate, bevor Lanie auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Ich muss sowieso ein paar Sachen für Nate holen, die er bei mir in der Wohnung nicht hat."

Rick sah Kate verständnislos an. „Wenn Nathan aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, kommt er wieder zu mir ins Loft. Das ist doch wohl klar."

„Nur weil ich damals zugestimmt habe, dass mein Sohn dauerhaft im Loft wohnt, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich nicht um ihn kümmern werde, wenn er krank oder verletzt ist", erklärte Kate wütend.

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht gesagt", verteidigte sich Rick. „Aber ich kann mich genauso gut um ihn kümmern, schließlich ist er auch mein Sohn."

„In deinem Zustand kannst du das wohl kaum", sagte Kate schnippisch und zeigte auf seine bandagierte Schulter.

„Nathan muss ja nach der Operation noch ein bisschen hier bleiben. Ich werde mir einen Physiotherapeuten besorgen und du wirst sehen, wie schnell ich wieder fit bin."

„Und wer kocht und wäscht? Eine deiner Freundinnen?", fragte Kate sarkastisch.

„Ich habe keine Freundin", antwortete Rick wütend. „Ich werde einfach eine Haushälterin engagieren."

Kate verdrehte genervt die Augen. Rick hatte immer für alles eine Ausrede.

Lanie und Nathan hatten den Disput zwischen Rick und Kate schweigend verfolgt und sich immer wieder fragende Blicke zugeworfen. Sie mussten etwas unternehmen.

„Warum könnt ihr euch nicht einfach gemeinsam um euren Sohn kümmern?", fragte Lanie und drückte beruhigend Nathans Fuß unter der Decke.

„Ja, ich will, dass ihr euch beide um mich kümmert", bestimmte Nathan lautstark. „Ich will bei Daddy sein und auch einen Physiotherapeuten, der mich wieder fit macht. Aber ich will keine Haushälterin, Mommy soll für uns kochen."

Lanie musste lächeln und sah, dass auch Kate und Rick sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnten. Nathan wusste genau, was er wollte und was nicht.

Kate blickte fragend zu Rick, der nickte. „Okay, Nate, wir werden es versuchen."

* * *

Captain Gates hatte Kate solange Urlaub genehmigt, bis Nathan wieder zur Schule gehen konnte und so betraten Kate und Nathan vier Tage später das Loft. Der Junge freute sich, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein und ging sofort in sein Zimmer. Kate blieb jedoch geschockt in der Eingangsdiele stehen.

Im Loft herrschte Chaos. Kleidungsstücke lagen herum, benutzte Gläser und Teller standen auf dem Tresen in der Küche und Essenskartons lagen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Kate wollte gerade nach Rick rufen, als er aus seinem Büro ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Ah, gut, dass du da bist." Er ging auf sie zu und hielt ihr einen Verband hin. „Zum Duschen hatte ich ihn abgenommen und jetzt bekomme ich ihn nicht mehr richtig angelegt. Kannst du mir helfen?"

Kate starrte ihren Ex-Mann an. Er war lediglich mit einer Jogginghose bekleidet und sein Haar war feucht und strubbelig. Er sah so verdammt sexy aus.

Rick wedelte mit dem Verband vor ihrer Nase herum und brachte Kate so wieder zurück in die Realität. Sie nahm den Verband an sich und legte ihn fachmännisch um Ricks Oberarm und Nacken, sodass seine Schulter fixiert war. Dabei streiften ihre Finger immer wieder über die nackte Haut seines muskulösen Oberkörpers. Es war elektrisierend und Rick musste es auch spüren, denn er erschauderte leicht.

„Wenn dir kalt ist, solltest du dir etwas überziehen", bemerkte Kate. „Vielleicht eines von den vielen Teilen, die hier so rumliegen."

„Oh, das." Rick trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute sich verlegen um. „Tja, ich hatte mir das doch nicht so schwierig vorgestellt. Aber wenn man nur die linke Hand richtig benutzen kann..." Rick schaute sie entschuldigend an. Kate stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und setzte ihr Ich-habe-es-ja-gewusst-Gesicht auf, sagte aber nichts. Sie wollte nicht schon nach drei Minuten im Loft einen Streit anfangen.

Eigentlich hatte Kate vorgehabt, in ihrer Wohnung zu schlafen und nur tagsüber in Ricks Wohnung zu sein. Aber sie würde ihren Sohn auf keinen Fall mit seinem chaotischen Vater nachts allein im Loft lassen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Wider Erwarten verlief das Zusammenleben im Loft ganz harmonisch. Am meisten war Kate davon überrascht, wie sehr ihr das Familienleben gefehlt hatte. Sie hatte sich nie für einen Familienmenschen gehalten, hatte ihr halbes Leben allein verbracht und in ihrer Ehe mit Rick war das dann viel zu schnell selbstverständlich geworden.

Kate hatte vorher nie darüber nachgedacht, wie viel Spaß es machte zu dritt 'Mensch ärgere dich nicht' zu spielen, oder ein Lasertag Duell auszufechten, natürlich die nicht so wilde Variante, damit sich nicht wieder jemand verletzte.

Erst jetzt verstand Kate, welches Glück sie hatte, einen solchen Sohn wie Nathan zu haben und einen solchen Mann wie Rick. Obwohl er nicht mehr ihr Ehemann war. Sie genoss seine Nähe, auch wenn sie sich körperlich nie näher als einen halben Meter kamen.

Abends, wenn Nathan im Bett lag, saßen Kate und Rick im Wohnzimmer und lasen, Rick schrieb oder sie schauten sich zusammen einen Film an. Und diese einfachen Dinge machten Kate zufrieden und glücklich.

Und Rick schien auch zufrieden mit der Situation zu sein. Er war immer gut gelaunt, er behandelte Kate zuvorkommend und war bemüht ihr Zusammenleben angenehm zu gestalten. Er spielte viel mit Nathan, ohne seinen Beruf als Schriftsteller zu kurz kommen zu lassen.

Nathan, Rick und Kate schienen rundum glücklich zu sein.

Aber das Arrangement war bald vorbei. Nathans Arm war so gut verheilt, dass er nächste Woche wieder zur Schule gehen konnte. Kate würde wieder zur Arbeit gehen und zurück in ihre Wohnung ziehen.

Je näher der Tag rückte, um so verschlossener und trauriger wurde die Familie Castle-Beckett. Keiner der drei sagte etwas, aber alle dachten das Gleiche, keiner von ihnen wollte in den Alltag zurückkehren, wie er vor Nathans Unfall gewesen war.

* * *

Am liebsten würde er sich auf sie stürzen und sie küssen bis sie schielte. Aber Rick wusste nicht, wie Kate zu ihm stand. Doch wenn er sie nicht fragte, würde er es nie erfahren und sie würde in ein paar Tagen wieder aus dem Loft verschwunden sein. Aber er war feige. Sie kamen gerade so gut miteinander aus, das wollte er nicht mit irgendwelchen blöden Fragen über eine mögliche gemeinsame Zukunft zerstören.

Doch er hatte das Ganze damals verbockt und somit musste er derjenige sein, der es wieder geradebog. Also, jetzt oder nie.

Rick legte das Buch, das er gerade vorgab zu lesen, auf den Wohnzimmertisch und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Kate, kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?"

Sie schaute von ihrem Buch auf. „Sicher", war ihre Antwort. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er ein ernsthaftes Anliegen hatte. Daraufhin legte Kate ihr Buch ebenfalls auf den Tisch, setzte sich aufrecht hin und wartete, dass er anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich noch liebst. Aber ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben." Rick hob seine Hand, als er merkte, dass Kate ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Bitte lass mich ausreden." Kate nickte.

„Mit meiner Starrköpfigkeit habe ich vor zwei Jahren unser gemeinsames Leben ruiniert. Dir deinen Job vorzuwerfen, bei dessen Ausübung du ohne deine Schuld angeschossen wurdest, war echt grausam und unfair von mir. Vor allem weil genau dieser Job uns ja erst zusammengebracht hat und ich mich unter anderem in dich verliebt habe, weil du als Polizistin so gut bist." Rick fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Natürlich ist für einen Polizisten die Wahrscheinlichkeit verletzt zu werden größer, aber ich muss mir jetzt eingestehen, dass die Gefahr nicht auf Polizisten begrenzt ist, sondern dass es jedem passieren kann." Rick lachte auf. „Ich habe es ja letztens am eigenen Leib erfahren. Nie im Leben hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass ich in unserem kleinen Supermarkt in eine Schießerei gerate." Rick griff nach seinem Glas und nahmen einen kräftigen Schluck Rotwein.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich bin der größte Idiot auf Gottes Erden und habe alles verraten, was ich eigentlich so sehr liebe. Dich und Nathan, unser gemeinsames Leben. Ich weiß nicht, was damals in mich gefahren ist. Du bist über die Jahre so oft im Dienst verletzt worden, Prellungen, Verstauchungen, sogar Stichverletzungen. Aber das alles war halb so schlimm. Es war okay für dich und somit war es auch in Ordnung für mich." Seufzend ließ Rick sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Aber dann war es eine Schussverletzung. Wie an dem Tag von Captain Montgomerys Beerdigung. Anscheinend habe ich dieses Ereignis niemals richtig überwunden. Alles kam erneut in mir hoch, die Schuldgefühle, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte, die Angst, dich für immer zu verlieren." Rick war wieder aufgestanden und tigerte ruhelos durchs Wohnzimmer.

„Das war einfach zu viel für mich und da bin ich total ausgerastet. Dass ich mit meinem unangebrachten Verhalten aber genau das bekommen habe, was ich eigentlich ja nicht wollte, nämlich dich zu verlieren, habe ich dabei komplett übersehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals verzeihen kannst. Ich kann mir ja selber kaum vergeben. Aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass du hier im Loft wohnen bleibst. Nathan ist so fröhlich, seit du wieder hier bist. Auch wenn wir nicht im gleichen Zimmer schlafen, möchte ich dich nicht wieder verlieren. Allein deine Anwesenheit macht mich glücklich. Was hältst du davon?"

Rick hatte während seines Monologes Kate nicht angesehen, aus Angst vor ihrer Reaktion auf seine Beichte, und deshalb erkannte er erst jetzt, dass sie weinte. Bestürzt fiel er vor ihr auf die Knie und blickte sie flehend an.

„Kate, bitte nicht weinen, ich wollte dich nicht..."

Sie beugte sich vor und unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Rick begriff was passierte, aber dann zog er Kate in seine Arme und vertiefte den Kuss.

Als sie trennten, waren Kates Tränen versiegt und sie lächelte. Rick nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und wischte die Tränenspuren mit seinen Daumen weg.

„Ich liebe dich. Bitte verzeih mir", flüsterte er.

Kate seufzte und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Nur, wenn du mir auch verzeihst, Rick. Mir tut es genauso leid. Ich hätte vor zwei Jahren mehr auf deine Ängste und Sorgen eingehen müssen. Damals habe ich unser Zusammenleben als selbstverständlich genommen und mich nur um mich gekümmert. Ich habe gemacht, was mir wichtig war und nur an meine Karriere gedacht. Ich war einfach zu egoistisch, um zu erkennen, was dich beschäftigte. Ich hätte damals zumindest über eine Versetzung nachdenken müssen. Wenn schon nicht dir zuliebe, dann wenigstens für Nathan. Jetzt als Lieutenant weiß ich, das geregelte Arbeitszeiten und Innendienst gar nicht so schlimm sind."

Rick lachte ungläubig. „Also, überlegst du es dir, ob du hier bleibst."

„Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen." Kate lächelte ihm zu und küsste ihn erneut.

Und dieser Kuss zeigte beiden, was sie so lange vom jeweils anderen vermisst hatten, Verständnis, Vertrauen und Liebe.

* * *

Als Nathan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er sofort, dass etwas anders war. Er schaute auf die Uhr, halb neun, und seine Annahme wurde bestätigt. Sonst hatte seine Mutter ihn immer spätestens um acht geweckt, damit sie zusammen frühstücken und sich anziehen konnten, bevor um halb zehn der Physiotherapeut kam.

Heute schien seine Mutter verschlafen zu haben oder... In Nathan kam Panik auf. War seine Mutter vielleicht nicht mehr da und hatte ihn deshalb nicht wecken können?

Nathan sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zum Gästezimmer. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Sachen seiner Mutter noch alle da waren. Aber wo war sie? Er schaute ins Bad und ging, als er sie dort auch nicht fand, nach unten in die Küche. Aber seine Eltern waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche, die aus dem Schlafzimmer seines Vater zu kommen schienen. Langsam pirschte Nathan sich durchs Arbeitszimmer bis zur Schlafzimmertür, die geschlossen war. Also durfte er nicht reingehen. So war die Regel. Nur bei angelehnter Tür dürfte Nathan ins Schlafzimmer seines Vaters gehen. Diese Regel galt natürlich nicht bei Notfällen. War dies ein Notfall? Schließlich war er auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter.

Die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer wurden lauter und eindeutiger. Nathan kannte diese Laute, die Personen im Schlafzimmer hatten definitiv Sex. Er wusste nicht genau, was sich da drinnen abspielte, wollte es auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen, aber Nathan musste sicher sein, ob seine Mutter da drin bei seinem Vater war und nicht irgendeine andere Frau. Also lauschte er weiter.

Nathan wollte schon aufgeben und einfach ins Zimmer stürmen, weil er vor lauter Gestöhne und Geseufze keine Personen identifizieren konnte, als die Geräusche leiser wurden und er plötzlich doch eine Stimme klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Die seiner Mutter, die sagte: „Rick, ich liebe dich." Er musste sich die Hand auf den Mund drücken, um nicht vor Freude laut los zu jubeln.

Fröhlich hüpfend und wahnsinnig glücklich kehrte Nathan zurück in die Küche. Heute würde er mal Frühstück machen. Er war so stolz auf sich selbst, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte und er seine Eltern wieder zusammengebracht hatte. Na ja, er wusste selbst, dass das eigentlich nicht stimmte, da er seinen Plan ja nie richtig umsetzen konnte.

Aber wen interessierte das schon, seine Eltern würden sowieso nie die Wahrheit über seinen ursprünglichen Plan erfahren, das würde für immer ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm, Brian, Lanie und Jeff bleiben. Es kam allein auf das Ergebnis an.

Und das stimmte hundertprozentig.

**Ende**


End file.
